mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat (серия)
thumb|250px|Классический логотип серии Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat ( ; сокр. — MK) — популярная серия файтингов, созданная компанией Midway. Mortal Kombat начинался как серия игр для аркадных игровых автоматов. Компания Acclaim Entertainment занималась портированием игр на домашние консоли. После падения популярности аркадных залов в конце 90-х годов, Midway приняла решение выпускать новые игры серии только для домашних приставок. После банкротства Midway, её имущество, в том числе и франчайзы были выставлены на аукцион. Серия Mortal Kombat была куплена Warner Brothers, вместе с командой разработчиков из Midway, которые были объединены в отдельную студию под названием Netherrealm Studios. Mortal Kombat известен тем, что при создании первых игр серии использовались спрайты, сделанные из видеосъёмок живых актёров, чем МК очень отличался от других файтингов того времени, которые использовали рисованные спрайты. Также Mortal Kombat отличается от других игр своего жанра, уровнем жестокости и крови. Наиболее ярким примером жестокости в МК является система кровавых добиваний, позволяющая победившему игроку добить проигравшего противника, под названием Fatality. Уровень реализма и жестокости в первой игре серии послужил одной из причин создания организации Entertainment Software Rating Board, занимающейся раздачей компьютерным видеоиграм возрастных рейтингов. Ещё одной известной чертой серии MK стала тенденция заменять английскую букву «С» (во многих словах английского языка произносится как глухой звук «к») буквой «K» в своём лексиконе, включая само название игры в котором «Combat» было заменёно на «Kombat». История создания Первый Mortal Kombat был создан по заказу Midway, как ответ на популярный файтинг Street Fighter 2 от компании Capcom. Изначально создатели игры Эд Бун и Джон Тобиас хотели создать игру, в которой главного героя «сыграл» бы Жан-Клод Ван Дамм. В этой игре он должен был сражаться с различными противниками. Однако, во время разработки Ван Дамм ушёл для того, чтобы разрабатывать игру с компанией Sega, которая так никогда и не вышла. К тому времени был готов грубый движок игры и рекламные флаеры. Не желая тратить время и деньги, потраченные на разработку прототипа зря, команда разработчиков решила сделать игру со своими персонажами и своим сюжетом.G4TV: Video Games, Game Reviews & News Основными источниками вдохновения стали фильмы с участием Ван Дамма, в частности Кровавый Спорт, а также фильм Джона Карпентера «Большой переполох в Маленьком Китае», откуда были позаимствованы образы Рейдена и Шанг Цунга. Джонни Кейдж был создан на основе Ван Дамма и получил его приём из «Кровавого Спорта» — удар в пах, который с тех пор стал коронным приёмом персонажа. Шаолиньский монах Лю Кенг был создан на основе образа Брюса Ли, что было характерно для файтингов того времени, в каждом из которых имелся персонаж, основанный на образе китайского актёра. Скорпион и Саб-Зиро были созданы из массового увлечения персонажами «ниндзя», которое началось с середины 80-х. Согласно различным статьям, первая игра Mortal Kombat была создана за 10 месяцев в 1991—1992 годах.Deseret News: They program the best incarnations of games they played as kids В интервью Official Nintendo Magazine, со-создатель серии, Эд Бун, рассказал, что команда, которая работала над игрой состояла из всего четырёх человек. Эд Бун был единственным программистом в команде, Джон Тобиас и Джон Вогель исполняли обязанности художников и Дэн Форден был композитором и звуковым дизайнером игры. По его словам, в том же интервью, первая игра от начала и до конца была создана за 10 месяцев. В аудиоинтервью журналу Official Xbox Magazine, Эд Бун рассказал, что в течении 6 месяцев разработки из восьми никто не мог придумать имя для игры, которое никто не ненавидел бы. Среди предложенных вариантов названий были «Кумите», «Атака Дракона», «Смертельный Удар» и даже «Фаталити». Кто-то написал слово «Combat» на доске в офисе Буна, а затем кто-то другой переписал букву «С» на «К», чтобы это выглядело страннее. Стив Ричи, который тогда был дизайнером игр-пинболов, увидев слово «Kombat» предложил Буну, «почему бы не назвать игру Mortal Kombat?». Согласно словам Буна это название тут же «прицепилось» к игре.Official Xbox Magazine: Episode 123 of KOXM С тех пор серия часто заменяет букву «С» в словах, где используется глухой звук «К», буквой «К». Вместо рисованной мультипликационной графики в игре использовались спрайты, сделанные из оцифрованного видео с живыми актёрами. Критики утверждали, что показная жестокость была включена в игру только для того, чтобы вызвать общественный резонанс и тем самым привлечь внимание к игре. Весьма спорная, смесь реализма и жестокости сделала Mortal Kombat мега-популярной, чему также способствовала огромная рекламная кампания организованная Acclaim. В результате первая игра серии стала бестселлером, что позволило запустить в продажу различные продукты связанные с игрой (серии игрушек, музыкальные альбомы, одежду и прочее). Наследие Всего сейчас в серии насчитывается 16 игр, из них большинство является файтингами. С 1992 года по 2009 компания Midway выпустила пять игр для аркадных автоматов и семь для домашних консолей. Первые игры серии Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3 и его апдейт Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 использовали спрайты снятые с живых актёров. Последним файтингом в серии, который использовал технологию оцифровки актёров стало второе дополнение к МК3, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, который разрабатывался сторонними студиями под присмотром Midway. Последней игрой в серии, которая использовала спрайты снятые с живых актёров, стал первый приключенческий спинофф Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Эта же игра стала первой в сериале, в которой использовались персонажи полностью сделанные в 3D графике. Полностью в 3D серия перешла вместе с Mortal Kombat 4, в котором оцифрованные бойцы были заменены на полигональные модели. После падения популярности аркадных автоматов, все игры серии стали выпускаться только на консолях. Сначала был выпущен апдейт к МК4, названный Mortal Kombat Gold. Он вышел только на приставке Sega Dreamcast. Затем для серии настали трудные времена. Сначала во время разработки второго приключенческого спиноффа Mortal Kombat: Special Forces из Midway ушёл один из создателей серии, Джон Тобиас, а затем две выпущенные игры подряд были разгромлены критиками и геймерами. Серию спас пятый файтинг Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Эта игра произвела настоящую революцию в серии. Разработчики отказались от традиционной для MK системы боя из прошлых игр, дав взамен каждому бойцу несколько различных боевых стилей. Также это был первый MK, включавший в себя режим «Konquest», который в следующих частях был развит до полноценной сюжетной приключенческой игры. Следующая игра серии Mortal Kombat: Deception (во Франции названа Mortal Kombat: Mystification) — продолжила эксперименты с геймплеем, а также в ней было добавлено несколько новых игровых режимов: Puzzle Kombat, похожий на Тетрис, и Chess Kombat (подобие шахмат). После этого был выпущен третий приключенческий спинофф серии — Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Хотя игра не является каноном некоторые сюжетные и геймплейные элементы из неё были перенесены в МКА и МК (2011). Седьмой файтинг серии — Mortal Kombat: Armageddon завершил современную историю мира MK, включив в себя всех бойцов, которые когда-либо появлялись в основных играх серии. Также в MKA появилась новая мини-игра, похожая на Mario Kart, — Motor Kombat. Следующей игрой должен был стать восьмой сюжетный файтинг, но из-за бедственного финансового положения Midway приняли решение превратить игру в кроссовер, чтобы тем самым повысить её продажи. Таким образом «Mortal Kombat 8» был переделан в Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Игра представляет собой кроссовер между вселенной Mortal Kombat и вселенной американских комиксов издательства DC, в которую входят такие персонажи, как Супермен, Бэтмен и Джокер. Эта игра не является частью общего сюжета серии. MKvsDC создан на движке Unreal Engine 3 и уровень жестокости в игре снижен из-за участия в ней персонажей DC. В 2009 году Midway объявила о своём банкротстве и всё имущество компании было выставлено на торги, в том числе и франчайзы, которыми владела компания. Покупателем Mortal Kombat стала корпорация Warner Bros., которая сотрудничала с Midway во время разработки MKvsDC. Хотя разработка «МК9» началась ещё во времена существования Midway, игра была выпущена только два года спустя. Она называется просто Mortal Kombat, без подзаголовков и номера, и её релиз состоялся 19 апреля 2011 года. Игра представляет из себя одновременно и перезагрузку серии, пересказ первых трёх частей игры с изменённым сюжетом, и сиквел МКА. По геймплею игра похожа на классические 2D части серии. Как и Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, новый Mortal Kombat использует движок Unreal Engine 3. Смена палитр и боевая система Mortal Kombat больше других файтингов середины 90-х годов прославился перекрашиванием спрайтов некоторых персонажей для того, чтобы создавать из них новых бойцов. Это наиболее ярко отразилось в случае с персонажами типа «ниндзя». Многие популярные бойцы в игре были созданы при помощи такого перекрашивания. Однако, в отличие от других персонажей, созданных методом «смены палитры», типа Рю, Кена, Акумы из Street Fighter, у которых были разные головы и немного отличалась одежда, и которые из-за этого внешне более отличались друг от друга, персонажи MK, созданные методом «перекраски» имели разные спецприёмы, делающие каждого бойца более уникальным с точки зрения геймплея. Всего в ранних МК было восемь мужчин-ниндзя, четверо женщин-ниндзя и трое ниндзя-киборгов созданных методом «смены палитры». Первые трое таких персонажей появились ещё в самой первой игре, а дальше их число только росло. В МКТ количество персонажей созданных методом «перекраски» было максимальным за всю серию. Персонажами созданными методом смены палитры были 8 ниндзя-мужчин: Скорпион, Саб-Зиро (а в UMK3 и MKT Классический Саб-Зиро), Рептилия, Смоук-человек, Ермак, Рейн, Нуб Сайбот и Хамелеон; 4 женщин-ниндзя: Китана, Милина, Джейд и Камелеона; и трое ниндзя-киборгов: Сектор, Сайракс и Смоук-киборг. Всего 15 персонажей — то есть почти четверть от общего количества бойцов в МКТ. Когда серия перешла в 3D, каждый ниндзя получил свой уникальный облик (особенно это коснулось Рептилии, который стал более похожим на ящера). В отличие от многих других файтингов, вышедших в это время, первый Mortal Kombat использовал иную систему управления, не похожую на ту, которая использовалась в играх серии Street Fighter. Эта система просуществовала вплоть до выхода пятой игры серии Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, и к ней серия вернулась с выходом девятого файтинга Mortal Kombat (2011). Управление первыми играми состояло из кнопок-направлений для передвижения персонажа и пяти кнопок ударов: «верхний удар рукой», «верхний удар ногой», «нижний удар рукой», «нижний удар ногой» и кнопка «блок». Особенностью боевой системы первых МК было то, что каждый из персонажей в игре обладал одними и теми же простыми ударами и передвигался одинаковым способом. Единственное, чем они различались — это скорость передвижения и нанесения ударов, урон, радиус поражения, а также спецприёмы и добивания, которые не оказывали никакого эффекта на собственно геймплей игры. Также значительно отличается механика проведения блока в игре — для использования блока, игроку не нужно нажимать кнопку «назад». Блок можно поставить, только нажав на специально выделенную для этого кнопку. Даже во время блокирования ударов противника, игрок всё равно получает небольшие повреждения (так называемый «chip damage»). Присев и зажав кнопку «блок» можно защититься от любой атаки противника, даже от воздушной, такой как, например, удар ногой в прыжке. Единственной не блокируемой атакой остаётся бросок. Блокируя удары противника стоя, игрок остаётся уязвим для подсечек противника. Кроме того, во время блока персонаж практически не отъезжает назад. Такой стиль блокировки ударов позволял не только уходить от большого уровня повреждений, но и чаще проводить успешные контратаки. Хотя для более динамичной игры, полезнее могло быть вобще избегать использования блока в бою и уворачиваться от ударов противника. В МКII геймплей почти не изменился по сравнению с первой частью. Было добавлено несколько простых ударов персонажам, физика игры стала легче и скорость боёв значительно возросла. Настоящий прогресс произошёл в третьей части игры, в которой была введена возможность бега, а также возможность проводить цепочки ударов — комбо. В UMK3 была добавлена возможность начинать комбо с удара рукой в прыжке, а в МКТ была добавлена полоска энергии под названием Aggressor при заполнении которой, боец становился сильнее и быстрее на короткий промежуток времени. Двухмерные игры серии редко сравниваются со своими современниками в плане различия геймплея у разных персонажей. Персонажи двухмерных частей MK, за исключением неиграбельных боссов, различались только спецприёмами и добиваниями. Остальные отличия, такие скорость, урон и дальность нанесения ударов различались очень незначительно, по сравнению с другими файтингами, где ставка во многом делалась на индивидуальность каждого персонажа. Само собой это привело к увеличению важности спецприёмов в геймплее, так как они были по-настощему единственной уникальной особенностью бойцов. По сравнению с другими файтингами того времени, MK имеет больший набор различных спецприёмов. На счёт боевой системы ранних МК имеются два мнения: критики утверждают, что геймплей MK хуже, из-за отсутствия глубины проработки персонажей по сравнению с другими играми того времени. Те же, кто поддерживают геймплей классических MK, считают, что чрезмерная насыщенность геймплея различными нюансами делает игру трудной для освоения и не добавляет реальной тактической глубины. Mortal Kombat 4 стал первой игрой серии в 3D. Значительными нововведениями в этой части стала возможность перемещаться по арене в 3D маленькими шагами (так называемые «сайдстепы») и возможность использовать в бою оружие. Сайдстепы позволяли уходить от снарядов и спецприёмов противника, а при использовании оружия, изменялся набор ударов руками. Правда, из-за того, что оружие у большинства персонажей было очень похоже, а у некоторых отличалось только внешне, то индивидуальности персонажам это добавляло мало. Также оружие можно было легко выбить из рук противника одним ударом. На аренах появились объекты, которые можно было подбирать и швырять в противника. МК4 отказался от препрограммированных комбо. Идея этой системы состояла в том, что каждый игрок мог сам создавать собственные комбинации ударов, используя индивидуальные способности персонажей. Но поскольку персонажи по-прежнему не отличались друг от друга простыми ударами, то по сути такие комбо могли отличаться только спецприёмами, которые вставляли игроки в цепочки ударов. Ещё одним нововведением стало добавление приёма «боунбрейкера» — это был по сути аналог броска, во время которого один игрок проделывал на другом приём, ломающий кости. После выхода МК4 стало ясно, что боевая система из первых МК не может конкурировать с системами из других файтингов, поэтому в пятой части, MKDA, разработчики дали всем персонажам разные наборы обычных ударов, создав систему (боевых стилей). У каждого персонажа в этой игре было три боевых стиля — два рукопашных и один оружейный. Физика игры была изменена таким образом, что прыжки почти потеряли своё значение в геймплее и было добавлено свободное перемещение по арене во все стороны. Ещё одним, правда, спорным нововведением стала возможность проткнуть противника оружием, которой не обладали некоторые персонажи. Проткнутый боец начинал терять кровь и энергию до тех пор, пока он не погибал. Эта возможность часто критиковалась, как ломающая баланс игры — игрок, который протыкал противника практически гарантировал себе победу и так как всё что ему надо было делать после этого — это просто избегать врага до тех пор пока тот не погибнет. Также были добавлены специальные приёмы для персонажей — насмешки, усиления, увороты и прочее. Наконец, была добавлена новая кнопка в управлении игры — кнопка «бросок». Бег из игры был убран. Арены ограничивались по периметру энергетическими стенами, в которые можно было швырять противника для нанесения тому дополнительного урона. На некоторых аренах появились объекты, которые можно было уничтожить. В шестой части игры, MKD, боевая система была значительно упрощена — набор приёмов в боевых стилях был сокращён, специальные приёмы были убраны, физика игры стала больше напоминать физику МКII и прыжки вернули своё значение в геймплее. Протыкания также были убраны, но в игру были добавлены ловушки на аренах в которые врага можно было отправить в любой момент боя, при условии, что он находился рядом с ловушкой. Введение ловушек в игре также вызвало нарекания, так как по сути бой длился только до того момента, пока один игрок не швырнёт другого в ловушку. Вдобавок, из-за проблем с обнаружением ударов в игре, иногда в ловушку противника можно было отправить с середины арены или даже если оба бойца повёрнуты боком к ловушке. MKDA вызвал нарекания тем, что игроки никак не могли прервать серию комбо противника, что позволяло проводить бесконечных цепочки ударов. Чтобы решить эту проблему в MKD были добавлены «брейкеры», позволяющие прервать цепочку комбо. Но их давалось всего три на один матч. Следующая игра серии, МКА, ещё более упростила боевую систему. Количество ударов на боевой стиль сократилось, у бойцов осталось только два стиля — один рукопашный и один оружейный. Физика стала ещё легче и стала походить на физику МКТ. Была добавлена система «Aerial Kombat» — она позволяла запускать игроку противника в воздух и проводить там на нём короткую комбинацию ударов. Также были добавлены «Parry» — они позволяли отражать удары, нажав блок+вперёд в момент удара противника. В MKvsDC полностью отказались от системы боевых стилей и теперь у каждого персонажа был только один стиль со своими уникальными приёмами. Была добавлена возможность проведения усиленных версия обычных спецприёмов под названием «Pro-Moves». В игру были включены две новых системы «Klose Kombat» и «Freefall Kombat» и «Test Your Might» был вписан в сам геймплей игры. Перемещаться по арене в 3D можно было только зажав кнопку направления и одну из кнопок на джойстике — это привело к тому, что бои преимущественно проводились только на 2D плане. Появилась полоска энергии под названием Rage — при её заполнении игрок становился на короткое время сильнее и неуязвим для ударов. МК (2011) продолжил развивать идеи заложенные в кроссовере. Весь геймплей игры происходит только в 2D. Каждый боец получил полностью индивидуальные боевые стили. Также система управления в этой игре стала напоминать систему из первых трёх игр серии. Вместо кнопок ударов: «верхний удар рукой», «верхний удар ногой», «нижний удар рукой», «нижний удар ногой», в игре используются «передний удар рукой» «задний удар рукой», «передний удар ногой», «задний удар ногой». Также остались кнопки «блок» и «бросок» и была добавлена новая кнопка, позволяющая разворачивать бойца лицом к камере, хотя никакого значения в геймплей она не имеет. Самым значительным нововведением в игре стала полоска энергии, разделёная на три сегмента. При заполнении первого сегмента игрок получает возможность провести усиленную версию любого спецприёма. При заполнении второго сегмента — игрок получает возможность сделать «брейкер», а при полном заполнении полоски энергии можно сделать суперприём X-Ray, отнимающий у противника примерно треть полоски жизней. Добивания Mortal Kombat всегда был известен наличием кровавых добиваний под названием Fatality, которые появились ещё в первой части игры. С выходом новых игр, стали появляться и новые типы добиваний: * Friendship ( ) — победивший боец предлагает проигравшему символ дружбы или совершает забавное действие; (MKII, MK3, UMK3, MKT) * Babality — проигравший боец превращается в ребёнка. В МК (2011) превратившийся в ребёнка противник выполняет некое забавное действие; (MKII, MK3, UMK3 MKT, MK (2011)) * Animality — победивший боец превращается в животное и растерзывает оппонента; (MK3, UMK3, MKT) * Brutality ( ) — на проигравшем противнике проводится длинная цепочка ударов, приводящая к его полному уничтожению; (UMK3, MKT, MKSM) * Hara-Kiri — спецприём, позволяющий проигравшему сопернику убить себя до того, как выигравший сможет сделать на нём добивание; (MKD) * Multality ' — уничтожение врага особым видом фаталити в ''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks; * '''Heroic Brutality ( ) — более мирный фаталити для персонажей DC в кроссовере Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Babality и Friendship были созданы в качестве шутливых, «не жестоких» добиваний, как своего рода «укол» в сторону американской Комиссии Конгресса по расследованию насилия в видеоиграх, которая очень жёстко критиковала серию. Многие фанаты были обеспокоены введением таких добиваний, которые, по их мнению, портили мрачный стиль игры. Стиль «откровенной жестокости» и мрачная атмосфера вернулись в Mortal Kombat только с выпуском МК4. Из-за откровенно показанных сцен жестокости MK всегда был темой для обсуждения и всегда оставался в центре дебатов о насилии в видеоиграх. Animality были созданы на основе слухов о том, что в MKII персонажи могли превращаться в животных и убивать противника. Эти слухи пошли из-за Фаталити Лю Кенга в котором он превращался в дракона и съедал противника. Согласно тем же самым слухам, Саб-Зиро в MKII, мог превращаться в белого медведя. Его Анималити в МК3, как раз и стал белый медведь. Brutality были основаны на добивании из файтинга Killer Instinct, под названием Ultra Combo. Стоит отметить, что Midway принимали участие в разработке игры, а в первой части KI, присутствовали шуточные добивания, похожие на Френдшип, под названием Humilation во время которых победивший противник заставлял проигравшего танцевать. Hara-Kiri планировались к включению ещё в MKDA, но их смогли реализовать только в следующей игре серии. Heroic Brutality — были созданы, чтобы не делать некоторым персонажам из DC убивающие противника добивания и не портить их имидж. «Пасхальные яйца» и секреты Mortal Kombat был одной из первых игр, которые включали в себя секретных персонажей и «пасхальные яйца». В первой части игры, например, можно заметить изображение Пек Мена на стене на одной из арен. Такое же изображение было включено в МК3 — оно находится под крышей дома на арене «Улица». В Mortal Kombat 3 в качестве одного из секретов, была включена игра Galaxian. Многие секреты в серии требовали для открытия сложных действий и случайностей. В первой аркадной игре серии, во время сражения на фоне Яма ( ), игрок мог получить право на сражение со скрытым бойцом Рептилией. Для этого ему было необходимо победить с двумя Чистыми Победами (то есть не получить никакого урона), сделать Фаталити и не нажимать блок во время всего боя. Также необходимым условием было, чтобы во время боя на фоне Луны пролетали различные предметы. Рептилия был по сути объединением Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро: он использовал приёмы обоих бойцов, а также был быстрее остальных персонажей. В MKII Рептилия был переработан в полноценного персонажа со своими приёмами, и стал доступен с самого начала игры. В первой и второй части MK на Sega Genesis были свои, уникальные для этой версии, пасхальные яйца — на арене «Яма» в MK на фоне Луны, иногда пролетала голова президента Probe Software Фергюса МакГоверна, в версии MKII для Sega Genesis Рейден на арене «Оружейная» мог исполнить уникальное добивание «Фергалити». Некоторые пасхальные яйца произошли из шуток, которые ходили внутри компании Midway. Один из самых ярких примеров этого знаменитая фраза «Toasty!», которая попала в игру в виде небольшого изображения Дэна Фордена (композитора и звукового дизайнера серии), которое появлялось из угла экрана во время игры (как правило после исполнения апперкота) и выкрикивало «Toasty!». В MKII игроки могли сразиться со Смоуком, когда изображение появлялось на арене «Портал». Для этого нужно было нажать «Вверх» + «Старт» во время произнесения «Toasty!». В MK4 персонажи быстро произносили непонятные фразы и крики во время боя (по большей части— глупые словосочетания на испанском, типа «Играй на пианино») в стиле похожем на выкрики Рейдена в первых двух играх. Также в MK4, Форден выкрикивает «Toasty!! 3D!». Также «Toasty!» появляется в игре Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, случайно во время проведения комбо. Нажав кнопку Start во время выкрика «Toasty!» можно получить 1000 дополнительных очков опыта. После некоторого перерыва «Toasty!!» вернулось в девятый файтинг серии MK (2011). Выкрик снова сопровождается появлением изображения Дэна Фордена из угла экрана в майке с изображением тоста. Как и во второй части, если нажать «Вверх» + «Старт» во время выкрика, то можно получить шанс сразиться со Смоуком в его костюме из MKII. Также очень распространённым был слух о присутствии в играх серии различных супер секретных персонажей. Самым первым таким слухом стало существование в первой игре красного ниндзя Ермака. По слухам, Ермак появлялся из-за ошибки в игре, которая перекрашивала Скорпиона (по другим данным Рептилию) в красный цвет, а имя заменяла на сообщение об ошибке: «Error Macro» (имя Ermac является сокращением этого сообщения). Большую роль в появлении слухов об этом персонаже сыграла и строка статистики в первых релизах игры с обозначением «Ermacs», значение которой никогда не менялось. Как выяснилось это строка обозначала скрипт, созданный для отлова ошибок макроса и никакого отношения к секретным бойцам не имела. Но разработчики МК всегда сами были рады подлить масла в огонь в слухи о существовании секретных персонажей в своих играх, поэтому во второй части стала появляться надпись «Ermac Who?» после уничтожения Шао Кана. В этой же части игры разработчики анаграммой «Ceamr Odse Nto Exits» (расшифровывается как «Ermac Does Not Exist») опровергли слух о существовании Ермака. В аркадной версии Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 разработчики всё же решили создать этого персонажа. В этой игре Ермак, который выглядел, разумеется, как красный ниндзя, стал секретным, играбельным бойцом со своими приёмами, открыть которого можно введя несложный код— 12344-44321. В версиях для домашних консолей он был доступен с самого начала. Также, благодаря шутке одного из игровых изданий, появились слухи о существовании в первой части игры выпущенной для Sega Genesis персонажа-кикбоксёра по имени Nimbus Terafaux. Схожие со слухами о Ермаке, слухи о существовании во второй части игры красной женщины-ниндзя по имени Скарлет, привели к созданию этого персонажа в девятом файтинге серии. Также в Mortal Kombat II на арене «Яма 2» на втором мосту можно увидеть стоящих в боевой стойке Лю Кенга в зелёных штанах и некого горящего человека. Первый получил прозвище «Хорнбакл» ( ) из-за строки появляющейся в игре после титров «Who is Hornbuckle?» ( ), связанной с именем одного из тестеров игры. Горящий человек получил у фанатов прозвище «Торч» ( — Факел) и позже был введён в MKDA в качестве секретного персонажа под именем Блейз. Midway не смогли назвать его Торч из-за проблем с авторскими правами. Также множество слухов, ходивших во времена MKII (такие как возможность скормить врага дереву на арене «Живой Лес» и кинуть противника на крюк на арене «Мёртвый Бассейн») были воплощены в реальность в приключенческой игре серии MKSM. Игры серии Основные игры серии и дополнения * Mortal Kombat (1992) * Mortal Kombat II (1993) * Mortal Kombat 3 (1995) ** Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995) *** Mortal Kombat Advance (2001) *** Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007) ** Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996) * Mortal Kombat 4 (1997) ** Mortal Kombat Gold (1999) * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002) ** Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition (2003) * Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004) ** Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2006) * Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006) * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008) * Mortal Kombat (2011) (2011) * Mortal Kombat X (2015) Спин-оффы * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (1997). Первый спинофф серии МК и первая приключенческая игра в серии. MKMSZ рассказывает о миссиях Саб-Зиро, которые происходили перед первой частью игры Mortal Kombat. * Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (2000). Игра жанра боевик, которая также по идее должна была проиходить до первой части игры. Игра рассказывает о борьбе Джакса с Кано и кланом Чёрный Дракон. Игра была сильно изменена после ухода Тобиаса из Midway. * Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005). Эта игра также является приключенческим боевиком в котором главными героями стали Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао. Сюжетно эта игра является альтернативным рассказом о событиях происходивших во время Mortal Kombat II. В качестве бонуса игроки также могут управлять Скорпионом и Саб-Зиро. * Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008). Кроссовер между мирами Mortal Kombat и вселенной DC. Сюжет Оригинальная хронология Единая Сущность и Старшие Боги В начале времён существовали только Старшие Боги и Единая Сущность. Единая Сущность получала силы, вытягивая их из Старших Богов. Старшие Боги объявили войну Единой Сущности, чтобы спасти себя. Они создали 6 орудий названных Камидогу. Когда они использовали их, Единая Сущность распалась на множество частей, из которых были созданы различные миры, но само сознание Сущности выжило. Камидогу оказались затеряны в 6 основных мирах новой вселенной. Из обломков Единой Сущности произошли различные царства, в которых зародилась и стала развиваться жизнь. Всего существует 6 основных Миров: Земное Царство, Преисподняя, Внешний Мир, Сейдо (Царство Порядка), Царство Хаоса и Эдения, в каждом из которых имеется Камидогу, содержащее эссенцию этого мира. Старшие Боги постановили, что жители одного Мира могут завоевать другой, только одержав десять побед подряд в турнире Смертельная Битва. Трон Внешнего Мира Долгое время во Внешнем Мире правил император-дракон Онага. Онага был первым императором Внешнего Мира, который объединил до этого разрозненные регионы в одну империю. Он начал завоёвывать другие миры, присоединяя их к Внешнему Миру, и добавляя территории и могущества своей империи. Секрет военных побед Онаги заключался в его непобедимой и почти неуязвимой армии. Сердце Онаги позволяло ему воскрешать мёртвых, таким образом он мог воскрешать убитых солдат снова и снова. Онага хотел жить вечно, используя последнее яйцо дракона. Его жрецы наложили заклятие, которое переместит дух Онаги в крошечного дракона и с помощью этого он должен был получить вечную жизнь. Именно в этот момент, Шао Кан, который был советником Онаги, решил нанести удар. Онага был отравлен и Шао Кан захватил контроль над Внешним Миром. Правда, в отличие от Онаги, Шао Кан оказался неспособен управлять Внешним Миром, как объединённой империей. Всюду происходили бунты, творился хаос и беспорядок. Как и Онага, Шао Кан решил расширить свои владения за счёт завоёванных миров. Он атаковал и завоёвывал множество маленьких миров, медленно, на протяжении тысячелетий укрепляя своё могущество. Наконец, он накопил достаточно сил, чтобы присоединить к своей империи царство, по величине такое же, как и Внешний Мир — Эдению. Чтобы захватить Эдению, воины Шао Кана должны были десять раз подряд победить в священном турнире Смертельная Битва, только тогда он получал право объединить два мира. Несмотря на все старания лучших воинов Эдении, воины Шао Кана одержали необходимое число побед и Эдения была завоёвана. Законный правитель Эдении, король Джеррод был убит, его королева Синдел, стала женой Шао Кана, и их дочь Китана стала воспитываться Императором. Синдел не смогла вынести мысли о том, что она стала женой императора, который лишил её семьи и собственного мира и покончила жизнь самоубийством. Пророчество Армагеддона Спустя некоторое время после создания миров, у бога-защитника Эдении, Аргуса и его жены-колдуньи Делии родились дети: Тейвен и Дэйгон. Делия могла видеть пророчества, касающиеся будущего. Одно из событий, которые она увидела во время своих видений, было полное уничтожение всех миров, в результате появления большого числа слишком сильных воинов. Старшие Боги потребовали предохранить вселенные от уничтожения и поручили это задание Аргусу. Делия предсказала, что битва достигнет своего апогея в кратере в Эдении. Аргус приказал построить пирамиду внутри кратера, в то время, как Делия создала огненного элементаля по имени Блейз. Блейз содержал в себе силы, достаточные, чтобы остановить конец света. Аргус желал, чтобы все воины были уничтожены, но Делия хотела менее жёсткого решения проблемы: отнять у воинов все их силы, так как некоторые из них были героями не заслуживающими гибели. Они решили, что отправят своих детей состязаться друг с другом и победивший займёт место нового защитника Эдении. На пути к битве с Блейзом, каждому из братьев понадобится достать меч из одного из храмов их отца в Земном Царстве, и доспехи из одного из храмов их матери, также в Земном Царстве. Один из доспехов может уничтожить всех воинов, второй— лишить их сил. По сути, это состязание будет, как игра в орёл-или-решка между Аргусом и Делией, случайность решит, что произойдёт с воинами. Братья были вызваны во дворец в Эдении, где они попали в ловушку Аргуса и были погружены в сон. Их обоих поместили внутрь гор в Земном Царстве, а в качестве стражников к ним приставили драконов. Тейвена охранял золотой дракон— Орин, за Дейгоном присматривал красный дракон — Каро. Когда Блейз подаст сигнал, драконы должны будут разбудить своих подопечных и состязание начнётся. Шиннок и война за Земное Царство Старшие Боги наблюдали за Мирами и правили ими с несказанной мудростью, но один из Старших Богов, известный, как Шиннок, поддался жадности и иллюзиям о безграничном могуществе. Он захотел получить новую царство Земли для себя. Старшие Боги назначили молодого бога грома Рейдена защищать Землю. Битва между Рейденом и Шинноком была жестокой и едва не уничтожила Землю, ввергнув планету в века тьмы. Рейден узнал, что Шиннок попал в реальность, используя магический амулет. Амулет позволил ослабить границы реальности и войти в неё без проведения турнира, а также он не позволил Старшим Богам вмешаться. Рейден лишил Шиннока его амулета, при этом едва не уничтожив разумную жизнь на планете, и при помощи Старших Богов отправил Шиннока в Преисподнюю. Рейден захоронил амулет глубоко в горах Азии и создал огромный храм, назначив четырёх стражников. Эти стражники представляли богов четырёх элементов из которых была создана Земля: Ветер (Фуджин), Земля, Вода и Огонь. Шиннок будет заточён в Преисподней ровно столько сколько его амулет будет находиться на Земле. Гибель Великого Кунг Лао Через несколько тысячелетий после завоевания Эдении и многих других миров, Шао Кан наконец начал планировать захват Земного Царства. В этом ему помогал колдун Шанг Цунг, который был родом с Земли. Император послал Шанг Цунга, чтобы тот стал чемпионом состязания. Шанг Цунгу удалось выиграть несколько турниров подряд. Но Рейден направил лучших бойцов Земли в Общество Белого Лотоса, организацию созданную, чтобы каждые 50 лет воспитывать нового чемпиона для турнира. Великий Кунг Лао был одним из таких воинов. Он победил Шанг Цунга и стал великим чемпионом Смертельной Битвы. Кунг Лао продержал этот титул до тех пор пока он не был убит новым союзником и учеником Шанг Цунга— принцем из расы Шокан по имени Горо. Горо одержал победу в последующих 8 турнирах, таким образом максимально приблизив Внешний Мир к захвату Земного Царства. Шанг Цунг тем временем избавился от одного из трёх Грандмастеров, управляющих турниром и стал одним из его распорядителей. По мере течения времени он убил остальных двоих, оставшись единственным хозяином турнира и получив возможность подтасовывать результаты в пользу своего повелителя. Амулет Шиннока и приключения Саб-Зиро За два года до событий следующей Смертельной Битвы колдун-некромант Куан Чи нанял воина из клана Лин Куэй Саб-Зиро старшего, чтобы помочь ему достать древний амулет. Во время кражи карты из шаолиньского монастыря, на которой была изображена дорога к храму, в котором хранился амулет, Саб-Зиро убил ниндзя по имени Ханзо Хасаши из клана Ширай Рю, человека, в будущем более известного, как Скорпион. После кражи карты, Саб-Зиро предпринял отчаянное путешествие через Земное Царство, победил богов Ветра, Земли, Воды и Огня, и в конце концов добыл амулет, который у него тут же забрал Куан Чи. После этого к Саб-Зиро явился Рейден и открыл ему тайну амулета. Неохотно Саб-Зиро согласился отправиться в Преисподнюю и забрать амулет у Шиннока и Куан Чи. Миссия Саб-Зиро закончилась успехом и амулет был возвращён Рейдену. Чего не знали ни воин Лин Куэй, ни бог грома, так это того, что Куан Чи подменил амулет на подделку, которую украл Саб-Зиро у Шиннока. Настоящий амулет остался у Куан Чи, который ждал своего часа, чтобы нанести удар. Десятый турнир Два года спустя Земля послала своих лучших воинов, чтобы выиграть десятый турнир и сохранить свободу Земного Царства. Среди войнов были Лю Кенг, Соня Блейд и Джонни Кейдж. С помощью Рейдена воины Земного Царства одержали победу и Лю Кенг стал новым чемпионом турнира, победив Горо и Шанг Цунга. Скорпион снова сразился с Саб-Зиро и на сей раз вышел победителем, отомстив за свою гибель. Турнир во Внешнем Мире Несмотря на поражение от рук Лю Кенга, Шанг Цунгу удалось выжить. Чтобы спасти свою жизнь он придумал новый план и предложил Шао Кану вызвать земных воинов на новый турнир во Внешнем Мире. Смысл плана был в том, что если земные откажутся то им будет засчитано поражение. Но для начала Шанг Цунг решил спровоцировать земных воинов, а также по возможности убить самых сильных из них. Для начала орды Таркатанов атаковали академию Ву Ши, в которой воспитывался Лю Кенг. Таркатаны перебили большую часть друзей Лю Кенга и разозлили его, достаточно, для того, чтобы тот последовал за войнами Шао Кана во Внешний Мир. В своём путешествии он оказался не один, к нему присоединились: Кунг Лао (потомок Великого Кунг Лао), Джонни Кейдж и майор Джэксон Бриггз (Джакс), который отправился в путешествие, чтобы найти во Внешнем Мире Соню Блейд и Саб-Зиро, младший брат воина убитого на десятом турнире. И хотя они знали, что направляются в ловушку им удалось расстроить планы Шао Кана, и спасти Соню из плена. Вторжение на Землю Как оказалось турнир во Внешнем Мире был всего лишь манёвром, созданным, чтобы отвлечь внимание от настоящей цели Шао Кана — воскрешения королевы Синдел в Земном Царстве. Её воскрешение позволило ему нарушить правила турнира и присоединить Землю к своей империи. Все души людей на Земле оказались в руках Шао Кана, кроме горстки избранных, которые были неуязвимы для его тёмной магии. Воины Земли снова собрались вместе, и снова смогли победить Шао Кана, покончив с его угрозой и сильно ослабив позиции императора во Внешнем Мире и освободив из-под его контроля Эдению. Возвращение Шиннока Во время своего пребывания в Преисподней Шиннок смог уничтожить тогдашнего правителя Преисподней при помощи Куан Чи и стать новым хозяином этого огненного мира. С помощью союзников в Эдении и Внешнем Мире (Нуб Сайбота и Тани) Шиннок сбежал в недавно освобождённую Эдению и смог вернуться на Небеса, начав атаку на Старших Богов. Он похитил королеву Синдел и принцессу Китану во время захвата Эдении. Затем, будучи на Небесах Шиннок нанёс настолько большой урон насколько смог, убив нескольких Старших Богов и богов рангом ниже. Фуджин и Рейден смогли сбежать на Землю, где они собрали группу бойцов, для участия в ещё одной битве за существование миров. Из-за высокомерия Куан Чи, Шиннок потерял свою неуязвимость и был побеждён Лю Кенгом. Он опять был сослан в Преисподнюю, а его атака была отбита. Также в этом же мире оказался и его ближайший союзник — колдун Куан Чи, который попал сюда вместе со Скорпионом, после того, как Скорпион наконец узнал, что настоящим убийцей его семьи и клана был не Саб-Зиро старший, а Куан Чи. Смертельный Альянс После долгого пребывания в Преисподней, Куан Чи смог сбежать через секретный портал во Внешний Мир. В нём он обнаружил армию Короля Драконов Онаги. Для того, чтобы оживить её он заключил союз с Шанг Цунгом, предложив тому вместе править миром. Вместе они атаковали Шао Кана, убив императора. Позже выяснилось, что они убили магического клона Шао Кана, а сам правитель Внешнего Мира сбежал из дворца, который был осаждён армией Эденийцев и шоканов. Затем Смертельный Альянс прибыл на Землю, где Шанг Цунг при помощи Куан Чи убил Лю Кенга, забрав душу чемпиона Смертельной Битвы. Во Внешнем Мире Куан Чи создал огромный вихрь из душ (Солнадо) во дворце Шанг Цунга, с условием, что тот будет использовать часть душ для оживления солдат мумифицированной армии Короля Драконов. Рейден снова собрал команду земных войнов для сражения с колдунами. Также в событиях участвовали вампирша Нитара, которая искала способ отделить свой мир от Внешнего Мира, и Ли Мей, чья деревня была порабощена войсками Смертельного Альянса под предводительством Кано, Сайракс, чью человеческую сущность восстановили Соня и Джакс, и Кенши, воин-мечник, ослеплённый по вине Шанг Цунга. К несчастью, Земные воины не смогли остановить колдунов и были убиты таркатанами. Возвращение Короля Драконов Преданный Шао Каном убитый Король Драконов начал тайно проводить в жизнь свой план по возвращению себе физического тела. Создав себе аватар на Земле, Онага явился перед молодым и талантливым воином Суджинко. Назвав себя посланником Старших Богов по имени Дамаши, Король Драконов поручил Суджинко собрать шесть орудий Старших Богов — Камидогу из различных миров и поместить их на алтарь в Нексусе (Ядре) — специальном месте, созданном для удобства перемещения Чемпиона Старших Богов по разным мирам. Как только последнее Камидогу оказалось на алтаре, последнее драконье яйцо раскололось и дух Онаги переместился в тело Рептилии, сделав его своим новым обиталищем. Онага затем забрал Камидогу из Нексуса, сказав Суджинко, что для их использования недостаёт «ключа», который может активировать силу орудий Старших Богов и дать их владельцу абсолютную власть. Между тем, после гибели земных воинов, Рейден решил сразиться со Смертельным Альянсом в одиночку. Несмотря на все свои усилия Рейден не смог одолеть мощь двух колдунов и был повержен. Шанг Цунг и Куан Чи после победы над Рейденом начали сражаться друг с другом за контроль над амулетом Шиннока. В схватке победил Куан Чи, но его триумф был недолгим. Во дворце появился Король Драконов. Куан Чи вместе с Шанг Цунгом и Рейденом попытались остановить Онагу, но всё было бесполезно. Когда Рейден понял, что даже их совместных усилий недостаточно, он высвободил свою божественную сущность, взорвав себя и весь дворец Цунга. К сожалению акт самопожертвования Рейдена оказался напрасным — взрыв никак не повлиял на Короля Драконов и тот смог забрать амулет Шиннока себе. Онага продолжил своё дело по объединению всех миров в одну империю. По всей видимости Онагой манипулировала Единая Сущность. Суджинко, чувствуя на себе бремя ответственности за воскрешение монстра, решил исправить свою ошибку и собрать вокруг себя всех лучших войнов Земли и Внешнего Мира для того, чтобы сразиться с Королём Драконов. В это же время Скорпион был избран Чемпионом Старших Богов с целью остановить Онагу. В результате Суджинко смог победить Короля Драконов и уничтожить Камидогу при помощи своих союзников, а Ночной Волк, пребывая в Преисподней, привязал душу Онаги к этому проклятому месту и таким образом покончил с его существованием во Внешнем Мире, попутно освободив Рептилию из-под его контроля. Армагеддон Во время событий, связанных с возвращением Короля Драконов, пророчество Делии о конце света начало сбываться. Дэйгон был ошибочно разбужен драконом Каро примерно тысячу лет назад. Дэйгону удалось узнать в чём была суть состязания и он стал просто одержим идеей захватить эту богоподобную мощь в свои руки. Он создал организацию Красный Дракон (названную так в честь дракона который его разбудил) и поработил Каро, для того, чтобы использовать его возможности по открытию порталов для нужд своей организации. Основной задачей Красного Дракона было обнаружить местонахождение Блейза и убийство Тейвена. Когда Тейвен наконец был разбужен, во время возвращения Онаги, он обнаружил, что его постоянно пытаются убить посланники Красного Дракона. Тейвену удалось попасть во дворец своего отца, где он должен был обнаружить меч, но ему удалось лишь выяснить, что меч был украден. В храме своей матери, который превратился в штаб квартиру нового Лин Куэй, Тейвен смог найти доспехи оставленные его матерью. Затем он отправился в штаб-квартиру Красного Дракона, чтобы узнать кто стоит за нападениями на него. Там он выяснил, что это была организация созданная Дэйгоном и что убил Аргуса и Делию. Тейвен, отправился вслед за Дэйгоном в Преисподнюю, чтобы отомстить ему за гибель родителей. Там он прошёл испытания Шиннока и вернулся обратно на Землю, где нашёл смертельно раненного Орина. Он рассказал, что рану ему нанёс Куан Чи. Тейвен направился во Внешний Мир куда сбежал Куан Чи. Там он узнал о том, Куан Чи объединил всех самых могущественных воинов Тьмы, включая Шао Кана, Шанг Цунга и Онагу, чтобы не дать силам Света получить силу заключенную в Блейзе. Битва началась в кратере, посреди Эденийских руин, как и предсказывала Делия. Тейвен, тем временем, был похищен Скорпионом в Преисподнюю. Там он столкнулся с Дэйгоном и Блейзом, который перенёс к Пирамиде. Блейз рассказал ему о настоящей цели путешествия: уничтожить всех воинов или отнять у них силы. Тейвен и Дэйгон сразились друг с другом. Тейвен выиграл битву, забрал свой меч и отправился на пирамиду Аргуса, которая поднялась из-под земли, после столкновения воинов в кратере. Воины начали пытаться забраться на верх пирамиды чтобы сразиться с Блейзом. Что не позволило Тейвену самому сразиться с Блейзом неизвестно, но победил огненного элементаля Шао Кан. К этому моменту почти все воины перебили друг друга, в живых остались только Шао Кан и Рейден. Шао Кан легко победил бога грома, но перед смертью, Рейден успел послать себе предупреждение в прошлое во времена десятого турнира Смертельной Битвы. Новая хронология Получив знания о будущем, Рейден попытался изменить его. Для того, чтобы определить успешность попыток изменения будущего у Рейдена был амулет, который начинал трескаться каждый раз, как Конец Света становился ближе. В ходе десятого турнира, Рейден почти не вносил изменений. Джонни Кейдж, который изначально не верил в предназначение Смертельной Битвы, стал союзником Рейдена. Соня Блейд смогла найти Джакса, который находился раненный был в темнице Шанг Цунга. Он попытался отговорить Скорпиона от мести Саб-Зиро старшего, зная о том, что тот превратиться в Нуб Сайбота, но Куан Чи, удалось разозлить Скорпиона, показав ему гибель его семьи. Скорпион забыл о словах Рейдена и в ярости убил Би-Хана. После этого Рейдену удалось убедить Сайракса покинуть Лин Куэй. Победу на турнире одержал Лю Кенг, который подряд победил Ермака, Горо и Шанг Цунга. Шанг Цунг и его союзники удалились во Внешний Мир, а Рейден и земные воины отправились праздновать в Академию Ву Ши, хотя амулет Рейдена треснул, показывая, что Конец Света приблизился. Тем же вечером к ним явился омоложенный Шанг Цунг, который предложил новый турнир в замен турнира Смертельной Битвы. Если земляне смогут выиграть его, то Шао Кан навсегда откажется от своих претензий на Землю. Но Рейден почувствовал подвох и отказался от условия Шанг Цунга. Тогда в Академии открылся портал и оттуда появились орды таркатанов. Шанг Цунг ясно дал понять, что если Рейден не согласится на его условия, то войска Шао Кана будут продолжать набеги на Землю. Понимая, что это ловушка, Рейден тем не менее принял условия турнира предложенного колдуном и вместе с земными воинами отправился во Внешний Мир. Там они разделились, чтобы найти захваченных шаолиньских мастеров из Академии и Соню Блейд. Джакс, Джонни Кейдж и Рейден нашли Соню в Мёртвом Бассейне под охраной Шивы. После этого они попытались сбежать из Внешнего Мира, но столкнулись с Саб-Зиро младшим и случайно пробудили Ермака. Джакс попытался с ним сразиться, но Ермак оторвал ему руки. Саб-Зиро смог победить Ермака и указал Соне и Джаксу, как выбраться из Внешнего Мира. Соня, в ответ, рассказала ему о том, что произошло с его братом на турнире Смертельная Битва. Тем временем, Рейден спас Смоука от похищения воинами Лин Куэй, чтобы они не смогли превратить его в киборга. Позже, по совету Рейдена, Китана отправилась в лаборатории Шанг Цунга, где нашла Милину - своего клона созданного колдуном. Она попыталась заставить Шао Кана наказать, Цунга, но тот, наоборот, оказался очень доволен. Шао Кан решил заместить Китану "идеальной копией", послушной его воле и свирепой. Он рассказал Китане о её происхождении и о том, что он захватил её мир, Эдению, и был причиной смерти её родителей. После этого он приказал увести её, чтобы потом казнить. Джейд, подслушав разговор, отправилась искать земных воинов и Рейдена, чтобы попросить их спасти Китану. Узнав о пленении принцессы, Лю Кенг и Кунг Лао отправились её спасать в Башню Зла, но там их ждала ловушка, из которой они легко выбрались. От поверженного Горо, они узнали, что Китана находится в Колизее Кана. Туда же прибыл и Саб-Зиро, который потребовал дать ему сразиться со Скорпионом, чтобы отомстить за гибель своего брата. Хотя Куай Лиэнгу удалось победить, киборги из Лин Куэй окружили его, а Сектор и Сайракс предложили лояльность Лин Куэй Шао Кану в обмен на возможность забрать Саб-Зиро для кибернитизации. Император согласился и киборги исчезли. Поскольку амулет Рейдена продолжал трескаться, бог грома решил, что Кунг Лао, а не Лю Кенг должен сразиться с Шао Каном. Кунгу удалось победить союз Шанг Цунга и Куан Чи, и после них Кинтаро. Но Шао Кан подло свернул ему шею, когда Кунг Лао праздновал свою победу. Разозлённый Лю Кенг пошёл на бой с императором и убил его, пробив его кулаком насквозь. Шао Кан был мёртв, но амулет Рейдена продолжал раскалываться. Во Внешнем Мире, союзники Шао Кана стали спорить кто должен стать новым императором Внешнего Мира, но Шао Кан, излеченный Куан Чи, прекратил их споры, появившись в тронном зале. Казалось надежда, на захват Земного Царства для него была потеряна, но Куан Чи придумал новый план. Военный захват Земли для Шао Кана был невозможен, так как много лет назад королева Эдении Синдел покончила жизнь самоубийство в Земном Царстве, наложив на него заклятье, которое не позволяло Кану начать вторжение. Куан Чи предложил воскресить её, прокляв её разум тьмой, так, чтобы она стала союзником Шао Кана. Тогда заклятье пало бы и Шао Кан смог бы захватить Землю без всяких турниров. Шао Кан опасался, что Старшие Боги могут наказать его за эти действия, но Куан Чи убедил Императора, что они слабы и не станут вмешиваться. Шао Кан одобрил этот план и Куан Чи воскресил Синдел. После этого Кан начал вторжение. В Нью-Йорке, Страйкер и его напарник Кабал оказались в самом центре вторжения войск Шао Кана. Им удалось отбиться от Рептилии и Милины, но Кинтаро обжёг Кабал своим огнём, тяжело ранив его. Страйкер победил его в одиночку, но Кабала похитил его бывший союзник по клану Чёрного дракона, Кано. Страйкер, став свидетелем схватки между Мотаро и Рейденом, которая привела к гибели Кентавра, присоединился к земным воинам. При помощи Шанг Цунга, он частично восстановил здоровье Кабалу и предложил ему присоединиться к Чёрному Дракону, но Кабал отверг его предложение, победил Кано в бою и сбежал на Землю, где столкнулся с Кибер Саб-Зиро. Шао Кан, тем временем, крайне разозлённый гибелью Мотаро, убил Шанг Цунга и передал его душу и силы Синдел, приказав ей найти и убить земных воинов. Он победил киборга и по просьбе Смоука принёс его в штаб земных воинов в Храме. Там его перепрограммировал Джакс, вернув Куай Лиэнгу свободу воли. После этого, Кибер Саб-Зиро отправился спасать захваченных в заложники солдат, которых Куан Чи намеревался принести в жертву. Победив Кано, Горо, Кинтаро и Ермака, Кибер Саб-Зиро спас их и узнал об истинном намерении Куан Чи: создать вихрь из душ (Солнадо), который передал бы все души людей на Земле Шао Кану. Он передал эти сведения Ночному Волку, который сорвал планы Куан Чи победив некроманта в бою, и закинув Нуб Сайбота в вихрь из душ. Рейден, вместе с Лю Кенгом, отправился к Старшим Богам, чтобы попросить у них помощи против Шао Кана, заявив, что Кан нарушил их правила. В ответ на это, Старшие Боги ответили, что Шао Кан, пока, их правила не нарушил и они вмешиваться не будут. Тем временем, на штаб квартиру земных воинов напали, сначала киборги Лин Куэй, а потом и усиленная Синдел. Она в одиночку убила Смоука, Джакс, Кибер Саб-Зиро, Джейд и смертельно ранила Китану и Ночного Волка. Ночной Волк пожертвовал собой, чтобы её остановить, а Китана умерла на руках у Лю Кенга. Сразу после этого Шао Кан открыл портал на Землю, чтобы окончательно присоединить её к Внешнему Миру. Рейден, не видя, другого выхода отправился в Преисподнюю, просить помощи у Куан Чи. Но там он узнал, что всё происходящее было частью его плана и согласно сделке с Шао Каном, все души убитых воинов, теперь принадлежали Некроманту. Рейден победил своих бывших союзников под контролем Куан Чи и понял, как остановить Шао Кана. Обратно на Земле, Рейден приказал Лю Кенгу не вмешиваться и позволить Шао Кану завершить слияние миров, но Лю Кенг вступил в сражение с Рейденом, считая, что тот окончательно сошёл с ума в своих попытках предотвратить Конец Света. Рейден был вынужден победить Лю Кенга. Несмотря на это, Лю Кенг снова попытался атаковать Рейдена используя свои огненные силы. Рейден был вынужден ответить разрядом молнии, что привело к гибели Лю Кенга. Шао Кан, тем временем, прошёл на Землю. Последние земные воины оставшиеся в живых, Джонни Кейдж и Соня Блейд, попытались его остановить, но Шао Кан вырубил их. После этого она начал избивать Рейдена, но добить его не смог, так как появились Старшие Боги, вселившиеся в тело Рейдена. Они сказали, что Шао Кан, присоединив Земное Царство к Внешнему Миру в обход их правил, должен понести наказание. Они использовали против Шао Кана свои силы, но они оказались бесполезны. Тогда Рейден, вместе со Старшими Богами, вступил в сражении с Императором Внешнего Мира. Рейден одержал победу, ослабив Императора достаточно, чтобы Старшие Боги могли уничтожить его. От Шао Кана остался один шлем. По окончании битвы, Соня Блейд и Джонни Кейдж помогли Рейдену подняться на ноги. Рейден сказал, что им придётся ещё сражаться против остатков войск Кана на Земле. Он забрал Джонни, Соню и тело Лю Кенга и исчез. Через секунду на крыше появились Куан Чи и Шиннок. Как оказалось, всё происходящее было планом Шиннока, и Куан Чи провоцировал Шао Кана на нарушении правил Старших Богов, зная, что они его уничтожат за это. Смысл плана был в том, чтобы уничтожить лучших бойцов Земли и Внешнего Мира и оставить беззащитными перед вторжением из Преисподней и освобождением Шиннока. Mortal Kombat X. В начале игры Джонни Кейдж рассказывает молодому поколению о Войне Богов, поражении Шиннока в ней и дальнейшем заточении в Нижнем Мире (Преисподней). Шинноксверг правителя Люцифера и сам стал править Нижним Миром. Он веками вынашивал план мести Старшим Богам. События 9-й части: изменение хода событий, уничтожение Шао Кана за нарушение правил Турнира и гибель почти всех защитников Земли, впоследствии, оживлённых некромантом Куан Чи — всё это было частью его плана по ослаблению и захвату Внешнего Мира и Земного Царства. Сюжет начинается с атаки демонов Нижнего Мира и нежити, поднятой Братством Тени, на Землю, чудом пережившую вторжение Шао Кана. Кейдж, оставивший профессию актёра и служащий в Спецназе полевым агентом, вместе со слепым самураем-телепатом Кенши, майором Соней Блейд и группой оперативников летят к порталу, ведущему к Храму Рейдена, где находится Джин-Сей — сущность Жизни и источник силы Земли. Они подвергаются атаке Скорпиона и Призрака (Саб-Зиро), ставшим обратно человеком из-за магии Куан Чи. Бойцы спецназа погибают от рук ниндзя, а вертолёты падают, но герои добираются до портала и переносятся к Храму, где Рейден и его соратник Фуджин с трудом сдерживают натиск низложенного Старшего Бога Шиннока и некроманта Куан Чи, а также демонов и бывших Защитников Земли (Страйкера, Кабала и Синдел) воскрешенных в виде зомби, но все таки Шиннок добирается до Джин-сея и пытается заключить Рейдена и Фуджина в свой амулет, но в это время Джонни Кейдж толкает Шиннока и начинается схватка: Шиннок атакует Кенши, Рейден использует молнию и атакует Шиннока, а он вслед насылает обратно молнию Рейдена на Фуджина в это время Соня Блейд стреляет из автомата прямо в Шиннока, но Шиннок создает магический щит вслед за этим Джонни Кейдж и Соня Блейд атакуют Шиннока, но все это бесполезно Соня Блейд падает и Шиннок чтобы убить Соню Блейд выпускает из рук фиолетовые молнии Джонни Кейдж увидев это прикрывает Соню Блейд, но это не убивает Джонни Кейджа — неким образом его окутывает зеленый поток. После этого между Кейджом и Шинноком начинается схватка и его выигрывает Джонни Кейдж. Воспользовавшись этим Рейден заключает Шиннока в амулет. Основная угроза устранена, но Куан Чи ещё на свободе. Поэтому Рейден заключает с Коталь Каном, новым правителем Внешнего Мира, «Пакт Рейко» (договор о нейтралитете) и ведёт войну с Преисподней и повстанцами Милины. Кейдж заканчивает свой рассказ и поручает молодым оперативникам Кэсси Кейдж (своей дочери от Сони), Джеки Бриггс (дочери Джакса), Кун Джину (кузену Кун Лао) и Такеде Такахаши (сыну Кенши) найти клан Лин-Куэй и их лидера Саб-Зиро и убедиться в их лояльности Земному Царству, однако задание оказывается проверкой отряда на слаженность. В это время Коталь Кан, правитель Внешнего Мира пытается подавить мятеж и поймать Милину, наследницу Шао Кана и принцессу Внешнего Мира, свергнутую Коталем. Земляне прибывают во Внешний Мир и требуют аудиенции у императора, однако сам Коталь обращает на землян своё внимание лишь после небольшой стычки с его свитой. Кэсси Кейдж и Ди’Вора, посол расы Кайтиннов (антропоморфных насекомых) ловят и доставляют Милину к Коталь Кану. По решению Императора Милину казнила Ди’Вора, что является знаком подавления восстания. Амулет Шиннока, похищенный у Рейдена Милиной, должен был передаться Коталь Кану, но Ди’Вора оказалась шпионом Куан Чи и похитила амулет, подставив землян. Император винит в краже амулета молодых оперативников, а их скорый побег лишь провоцирует императора атаковать Земное Царство. Сюжет разбавляется флэшбеками о некоторых событиях, происходивших в течение 25 лет между свержением Шао Кана и основными событиями игры: таких как свержение Милины, провозгласившей себя новой императрицей Внешнего Мира, её советником Коталем; смерть Бараки и присоединение Ди’Воры, Рептилии и Эрмака к новому императору. Проникновение юного Кун Джина в качестве вора в храм Рейдена за семейной реликвией и дальнейший разговор с богом, подтолкнувший его к поступлению в академию Ву-Ши. Освобождение душ Саб-Зиро, Скорпиона и Джакса из-под влияния Куан Чи. Встреча отца и сына, Кенши и Такеды, инициатором которой стал Ханзо Хасаши, вновь ставший человеком. По просьбе генерала Сони Блейд, Джакс соглашается поймать Куан Чи, так как лучше всех освобожденных от посмертного рабства знает этого некроманта. Он в составе отряда Спецназа проникает в Преисподнюю, атакует подручных Куан Чи и захватывает колдуна в плен. Кано, ныне наёмник, проникает в лагерь беженцев на Земле и пытается выручить некроманта, но Соня вычисляет своего кровного врага и, избив его, берёт под стражу. Мастер Хасаши, получив от Саб-Зиро доказательства причастности Куан Чи к войне между их кланами (Ширай-Рю и Лин-Куэй), приходит в Лагерь Беженцев и требует у Сони Блейд выдачи колдуна. Она отказывается, и Хасаши приходится силой вытаскивать некроманта, пока его клан обезоруживает военных на базе. Ди’Вора прибывает к Куан Чи с амулетом, и в последний момент, перед смертью, колдун успевает с помощью заклинания освободить Шиннока из амулета, после чего позволяет Скорпиону убить себя. Шиннок калечит землян и забирает Джонни Кейджа с собой к Джин-Сей. Рейден, прибывший в храм для восстановления, встречает наставника Бо Рай Чо. Одолев громовержца, падший бог отравляет Джин-Сей. Команда молодых оперативников сбегает из плена на Землю, но их настигает армия Коталь Кана. Император отказывается от «Пакта Рейко» и вторгается на Землю, но, видя порчу Шиннока в небесах, решает убить беглецов, дабы смягчить гнев Шиннока и подготовить своё царство к нападению Ада. Им мешает клан Лин Куэй и великий мастер Саб-Зиро. Кэсси и команда проникают в храм. Пока Джекки, Такеда и Кун Джин сражаются с бывшими Защитниками Земли, Кэсси одерживает верх над Демоническим Шинноком. Рейден очищает Джин-Сей, забирая отраву в себя. Испорченный демонической энергией падшего Бога, Рейден меняет свои приоритеты. Теперь он не будет только защищать Землю — он намерен уничтожить любого, кто представляет угрозу для Земного Царства, о чём и сообщает Лю Кану и Китане, ставшими новыми правителями Преисподней. Он бросает им отрубленную, но ещё живую голову Шиннока, после чего покидает Преисподнюю. Турнир Концепция Mortal Kombat оригинально задумывался, как состязание, проводящееся исключительно на Земле, но в последующих играх серии это было изменено и МК стал турниром проходящим во всех мирах, созданных Старшими Богами. В МК (2011) это было исправлено обратно — турнир был создан Старшими Богами, по просьбе Рейдена, а не земных мудрецов, как в старой хронологии и он проводился только в Земном Царстве. Остальные миры Шао Кан захватывал путём военного вторжения. Согласно правилам турнира, из оригинальной хронологии, одна реальность может потребовать проведения турнира, если она хочет захватить другой мир, но только при условии, что кто-то из мира-агрессора может открыть портал в мир, которые планируется захватить. Когда один мир требует проведения турнира, другой не имеет права отказаться, иначе ему будет засчитано поражение. Турнир будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока все участники, кроме одного, не будут выбиты из состязания и финалист не сразится с Чемпионом турнира. Как только один из миров одержит 10 побед подряд, он получит право захватить проигравшую реальность. Это единственный «законный» способ захватить другую реальность и любое нарушение этих правил будет считаться вызовом Старшим Богам. После победы в турнире его Чемпион становится бессмертным — он не может умереть от старости и болезней, но его можно убить. Известные турниры Смертельной Битвы * ~500 лет до десятого турнира: колдун Шанг Цунг одерживает несколько побед в турнире. Его беспроигрышная серия прерывается поражением от рук монаха Кунг Лао. * 500 лет до десятого турнира: Горо убивает Великого Кунг Лао, а Шанг Цунг становится одним из распорядителей турнира. Горо становится непобедимым чемпионом на ближайшие 500 лет. * десятый турнир Mortal Kombat: молодой монах Лю Кенг побеждает в турнире, тем самым прервав серию побед принца Горо и предотвращает вторжение из Внешнего Мира. Шанг Цунг пытается убить Лю Кенга, но проигрывает схватку, и убегает во Внешний Мир, потеряв контроль над турниром. * Mortal Kombat II: поддельный турнир, идея которого была предложена Шанг Цунгом Шао Кану. Сам турнир был ловушкой для воинов Земли, а также служил отвлекающим манёвром от запасного плана Шао Кана по оживлению на Земле его королевы Синдел, благодаря которому он смог бы захватить Землю вне зависимости от исхода турнира во Внешнем Мире. Лю Кенг снова одержал вверх, на сей раз победив самого императора. После этого известных официальных турниров Смертельной Битвы не проводилось. В МК (2011) этот турнир не является отвлекающим манёвром для воскрешения Синдел. Mortal Kombat в других Медиа Кино и телевидение Сюжет серии Mortal Kombat был дважды перенесён на большие экраны. Первым фильмом, основанным на серии, стал Смертельная битва (1995), а вторым — Смертельная битва: Истребление (1997). Оба фильма не получили высоких оценок у критиков, но несмотря на это первый фильм собрал 70 миллионов долларов в США и 125 миллионов в мировом прокате, став своего рода эталоном по части экранизации игр. Первый фильм также послужил «трамплином» для карьер режиссёра фильма Пола Андерсона и исполнителя главной роли Робина Шу. Второй фильм был встречен критиками ещё холоднее, равно как и фанатами серии, собрав в результате, только 30 миллионов долларов в США. Почти на протяжении 10 лет ходили слухи о выходе третьего фильма Смертельная битва: Опустошение, но в результате он так и не был снят. Франчайз Mortal Kombat также послужил основой для создания двух телесериалов: анимационного Смертельная битва: Защитники Земли (1996) и сериала Смертельная битва: Завоевание (1998—1999). Оба сериала продержались в эфире лишь по одному сезону, даже несмотря на популярность Завоевания среди фанатов. В 1995 году на видеокассетах вышел анимационный приквел к первому фильму Смертельная битва: Путешествие начинается, который более подробно освещал истории персонажей. 14 сентября 1995 в Нью-Йорке началось шествие театрализованного шоу «''Mortal Kombat: Live Tour». Во время тура актёры разыгрывали сцены из истории ''Mortal Kombat. Побывав примерно в 200 городах США, шоу завершилось в 1996 году. В 2010 году вышел короткометражный фильм Смертельная битва: Перерождение. Фильм не был официальной продукцией Warner Bros., а был снят режиссёром Кевином Танчароеном на свои деньги, чтобы показать его видение вселенной МК. Короткометражка имела большой успех и Warner Bros. приняли решение профинансировать создание веб-сериала наняв того же режиссёра. Веб-сериал Смертельная битва: Наследие состоит из 9 эпизодов, которые были показаны на видеохостинге YouTube в течении весны и лета 2011 года. К выпуску готовится второй сезон веб-сериала, съёмки, которого закончились в конце 2012 года. Другие товары, связанные с МК * Было выпущено несколько комиксов по вселенной МК. Первые две шли как бонус, который можно было заказать вместе с консольными версиями игр МК и МКII. Оба были нарисованы Джоном Тобиасом и являются предысториями первых двух игр. В это же время издательство Malibu Comics запустило свою линейку комиксов по вселенной МК, в которую вошли два арка по шесть комиксов в каждом («Blood & Thunder» и «Battlewave») вместе с несколькими отдельными комиксами, в том чиcле, посвящённым различным персонажам серии. Выпуск комиксов закончился в 1995 году. * После выхода первого фильма, американский писатель-фантаст Джон Томпсон опубликовал несколько романов по серии. Книги раскрывают суть альтернативного продолжения вселенной и продолжают рассказ о главных героях. * В 1994 году музыкальная группа The Immortals по мотивам первой игры записала альбом в стиле техно под названием Mortal Kombat: The Album. Композиция «Techno Syndrome» вошла в саундтрек первого фильма и среди фанатов считается официальной музыкальной темой MK. В «Techno Syndrome» вошёл знаменитый крик: «Mortal Kombat!!!» из рекламного ролика первой части игры. * В 1994 году фирма Hasbro выпустила серию игрушек по вселенной Mortal Kombat. Было сделано по две версии каждой фигурки: одна версия была основана на версиях персонажей из игр, другая на версиях из фильма. * Джефф Ровин написал роман «Mortal Kombat», который был опубликован в 1995 году к релизу первого фильма. * В 1996 году Brady Games создали карточную игру Mortal Kombat Kard Game. * В 2011 году был выпущен альбом Mortal Kombat: Songs Inspired By the Warriors, созданный различными ДиДжеями и приуроченный к выходу девятого файтинга серии. * В 2011 вышло несколько серий игрушек и коллекционных статуй по мотивам МК (2011) и классических частей серии. Также различные ограниченные издания фигурок, продолжают выходить и сейчас. Культурный материал, использованный в игре Мифология серии позаимствовала многие элементы из различных легенд и мифов разных стран, преимущественно азиатских, в частности элементы из китайской и японских религий, языков и боевых искусств. Организации * Общество Белого Лотоса, в котором состоял Кунг Лао, могло быть названо по имени тайного Общества Белого Лотоса, которое существовало во времена династий Юань и Мин. Белый лотос традиционно считается символом смерти и чистоты. Также Общество Белого Лотоса иногда рассматривается, как буддистское. Члены Общества: Кунг Лао, Лю Кенг и Кай. * Клан убийц Лин Куэй, из которого происходит Саб-Зиро, основан на тайном китайском культе Линь Гуй, который был известен своими мастерами воровства и шпионажа. Название Линь Гуй переводится, как «Лесные Демоны». Название это произошло от того, что члены культа жили в лесах поблизости от деревень и грабили их, забирая ценности для своего клана. Согласно легендам, члены Лин Гуй обучались боевым и мистическим искусствам у горных и лесных духов, в том числе демонов Тенгу. Также согласно легендам, некоторые члены этого клана бежали в Японию, чтобы основать там своё боевое искусство. Возможно, это послужило основой для истории о бегстве воина Такеды из Лин Куэй в Японию и основании клана Ширай Рю. Лин Куэй часто ошибочно считается кланом ниндзя, что невозможно, так как Линь Гуй − китайский термин. В игре Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero главный герой говорит: «Я не ниндзя. Я Лин Куэй! Скорпион был ниндзя.» Хотя это не останавливает ни создателей игры, ни фанатов, от того, чтобы называть воинов Лин Куэй этим термином. Члены клана: оба брата Саб-Зиро, Смоук, Сайракс, Сектор, Фрост. * Чёрный Дракон, возможно, базируется на легенде об историческом Обществе Чёрного Дракона. Персонажи * Образ Рейдена заимствует элемент из японской и китайской мифологий. Имя персонажа и его статус бога грома взяты из японской мифологии, а сам образ «человек в классической соломенной шляпе» взят из китайских мифов. Также влияние на создание Рейдена оказал фильм «Большой переполох в маленьком Китае». * При разработке игры Лю Кенга изначально звали Минамото Йо Шин Суу, по имени легендарного японского воина, но по словам Джона Тобиаса они решили поменять ему имя, потому что оно было слишком громоздким. Сам внешний облик персонажа основан на образе известного актёра Брюса Ли. * Горо изначально звали Рокуро, и он был основан на персонаже из японской мифологии. * Прототипом персонажа Джонни Кейджа послужил бельгийский актёр Жан-Клод Ван Дамм. * Кинтаро также был основан на одноимённом персонаже из японского фольклора. Изначально он должен был выглядеть, как человекоподобный тигр, но от идеи пришлось отказаться, поскольку возникли сложности с созданием костюма. * Дизайн Сектора, Сайракса, Смоука-киборга и Кибер Саб-Зиро был частично основан на облике персонажа Хищник из одноимённой серии фильмов. * Некоторые персонажи серии используют имена взятые из иностранных языков: ** Суджинко в переводе с японского значит «Протагонист»; ** Дамаши в переводе с японского значит «Обман»; ** Хотару в переводе с японского значит «Светлячок», также это традиционно женское имя в Японии; ** Кенши в переводе с японского значит «воин-мечник» ** Имя Рейко — традиционное женское имя в Японии; ** Имя Бо’Рай Чо происходит от испанского слова «Бораччо» обозначающее «пьяница»; ** Мавадо — это искаженное испанское слово «Малвадо», которое переводится, как негодяй; Римейки Фанатами серии был создан неофициальный римейк Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 на движке Mugen, под названием Mortal Kombat Project. Он обладает геймплеем приближенным к третьей части, унаследовав от неё препрограммированные комбо, полоску бега, возможность выкинуть противника на другую арену апперкотом и другие детали. Последней версией проекта официально является версия 4.1. Не официально есть несколько разных вариантов версии 4.1, альфа версия 5.0 и несколько доработанных вариантов «Mortal Kombat Project» на её основе. Позже команда разработчиков «Mortal Kombat Project» прекратила выкладывать новые версии игры и распалась, так что многие фанаты серии и просто начинающие программисты в Mugen стали пытаться доделать или полностью переделать «Mortal Kombat Project» под свои вкусы. Самыми распространёнными версиями МК на движке Mugen являются, так называемые «сборки», включающие, как можно большее число персонажей вне зависимости от их качества. Пиратство и хаки Популярность серии МК в аркадных залах привела к тому, что некоторые пираты стали создавать свои версии игр, взламывая аркадные машины. Как правило, в них пираты изменяли скорость и геймплей игр. Например, в хаках первой игры скорость и физика были изменены, так чтобы походить на скорость и физику второй части. В хаках UMK3 для игры были открыты, недоступные по умолчанию секретные бойцы — Смоук-человек и Нуб Сайбот, который вобще не являлся играбельным персонажем в обычном UMK3. Большой популярностью серии игр Mortal Kombat воспользовались пираты, выпустив различные версии игры на популярной приставке NES. При этом официальных портов не одной из игр серии на NES никогда не было. На пике популярности той или иной части серии, пираты портировали эту часть на NES, причём, как правило существовало несколько версий одного и того же порта. Эти версии отличались от оригинала лишь количеством иконок бойцов (но не самих бойцов), либо оформлением картриджа. Кроме того могли вноситься изменения в саму игру. Также подобные пиратские версии подавались пользователям под личиной другого известного файтинга Street Fighter II. Среди пиратских издателей были HOSEKN, KUMA, Super Game и YOKO. Разумеется большинство таких пиратских портов были очень низкого качества. В некоторых версиях персонажи очень ярко окрашены. Изменения касались и суперударов: например заморозка Саб-Зиро не замораживала, а просто била противника. Та же ситуация была и со спецприёмом Скорпиона — его гарпун не притягивал противника, а наносил удар. В некоторых версиях вместо гарпуна Скорпион кидал огненный шар. Почти во всех пиратских портах МК отсутствовали добивания. Помимо указанных особенностей в пиратских версиях, персонажи могли иметь несколько иные пропорции по сравнению с оригиналом. Кроме того при обновлении экрана на NES возникали проблемы с корректным отображением персонажей. Были случаи когда имена персонажей заменялись на другие, например, Ночной Волк именовался Шао Каном. Пиратской обработке, в связи с возможностями приставки, подвергалась и музыка. Пиратские версии игр Mortal Kombat выпускались вплоть до 2002 года, обозначив пик своей популярности в 1994—1996 годах. На Sega Genesis пиратами в середине 90-х был выпущен хак MKII под названием «Mortal Kombat 3» в котором присутствовали новые приёмы, например Нуб Сайбот мог кинуть замороженного Саб-Зиро под ноги врагу. На этой же приставке была выпущена пиратская версия Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, которая официально выходила только на Nintendo 64 и PlayStation, под названием «Mortal Kombat 5». Большинство спрайтов в ней было взято из МКII и МК3. МК в различных играх и других медиа Персонажи Mortal Kombat часто появлялись в качестве секретных персонажей, особенно в играх, созданных и изданных компанией Midway Games. * У Рейдена есть камео в автомате для пинбола «World Cup Soccer». * Если часто стрелять в дамзель рамп в игре «Medieval Madness», то будут раздаваться выкрики «Toasty!!» и «Finish Him!!». * Победа в видео режиме в пинболе «Creature from the Black Lagoon» приведёт к появлению кровавой анимации и надписи «Fatality». * Рейден, Рептилия, Скорпион и Саб-Зиро появились в качестве секретных игроков в «NBA Jam TE» на аркадных автоматах, а также в порте на Sega Saturn. * Рейден и Шиннок появляются в качестве секретных персонажей в игре «NFL Blitz». * Рейден появляется в качестве секретного игрока в игре «Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict» (которая использует систему похожую на добиваний в МК). Голос Шао Кана также может заменять голос основного ведущего. * Саб-Зиро и Скорпион появляются в качестве секретных персонажей в игре «MLB Slugfest 20-04». * Скорпион может быть открыт в качестве скина для игрока в игре «Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy». * Скорпион, Саб-Зиро и Нуб Сайбот могут быть открыты в аркадном шутере от первого лица «The Grid». * В «NBA Ballers: Fenom», в уровне «Тренировочная Академия» Саб-Зиро, Лю Кенг и Рейден появляются среди толпы зрителей. * Уменьшенная версия Горо появляется в виде домашнего животного в бета-версии игры «Судья Дредд», которая так и не была выпущена. * Скорпион появится в игре Injustice: Gods Among Us, разработанной создателями МК, NRS, в качестве гостевого загружаемого персонажа. Дизайн Скорпиона для этой игры создал известный художник комиксов Джим Ли. * Персонажи МК появляются в серии карточек «Epic Battles». * У Скорпиона есть камео в сериале «Нарисованные вместе». * В CGI сериале «Перезагрузка» один из персонажей (Ензо) появляется в костюме Скорпиона в одном из эпизодов. * Несколько пародий на МК было сделано в сериале «РобоЦып» * В игре Ghost Rider главный герой Джонни Блэйз может делать захват цепью во время которого он кричит: «Come Here!». * В полнометражном мультфильме «Футурама: Зверь с миллиардом спин» главный герой Фрай, играет на аркадном игровом автомате в игру «Normal Combat», используя персонажа, схожего с Рейденом, который применяет гарпун Скорпиона для притягивания к себе ящероподобного противника. * В сериале «Ханна Монтана» отец главной героини вбегает в синих шортах в гостиную с криком «Я Джонни Кейдж!». * В фильме «Репли-Кейт» клонированная Кейт смотрит телевизор, где показывают сцену боя из фильма «''Смертельная битва: Истребление» между Джаксом и Сайраксом. Реакция New York Daily News суммировал серию Mortal Kombat так: «Первая игра серии Mortal Kombat вышла в 1992 году. Комбинация сюжета, персонажей и мега-жестокости скоро сделали игру мировым хитом. И противоречия созданные кровавыми спецэффектами только придала ещё больше популярности серии.»NYDN: Kombat' gears down the martial-arts juggernaut pulls its punches to bring a laser lollapalooza to radio city В 2007 году Эд Бун сказал, что все вместе игры серии, на тот момент продали 26 миллионов копий. В уик-энд в неделю своего релиза ''MKD продал сразу 1 миллион копий, став самой быстро распродаваемой игрой выпущенной Midway за всю историю компании. Gamespot: Mortal Kombat: Deception ships millionth unit В 2007 году в списке из 52 самых важных игр всех времён от Game Pro Mortal Kombat II занял 38 место: «Возможно, это самый лучший западный файтинг созданный на сегодняшний день, который обозначил Mortal Kombat, как брэнд, который создал сотни имитаторов на пути, чтобы стать самой известной (и скандальной) игрой, которая когда-либо была выпущена. Его техническое и артистическое исполнение может сравниться только с его жестокостью».Game Pro: The 52 most important video games of all time В статье от Examiner.com серия Mortal Kombat стала второй в списке игр с самыми красивыми смертями. уступив лишь God of War 3: «Необходимо упомянуть игру, которая заставила всех заинтересоваться видеоиграми в целом. Помимо того, что в ней были замечательные добивания, это была игра, которая заставил американское правительство подняться против игровой индустрии. Благодаря Mortal Kombat у нас теперь есть ESRB, которое говорит нам безопасна ли игра для ребёнка, подростка или в неё стоит играть только взрослым.»Examiner: Most beautiful deaths in gaming В своём рейтинге CraveOnline серия была названа одной из самых «кровавых, жестоких, грубых игр всех времён». Согласно этой статье Mortal Kombat был ответственен за три вещи: «1. Мейнстримовые игры, следуя МК стали включать в себя фонтаны крови, жестокие казни и вытаскивания костей, боясь выйти из моды; 2. Впредь будет необходима шкала рейтингов для консольных игр; 3. Nintendo поставившее себя в глупое положение…со своим портом с урезанной жестокостью, наконец, наберётся смелости и будет делать игры и для взрослых.» Однако, в конце они написали: «Неплохо для серии в которой одинаковые, перекрашенные ниндзя, выполняют одинаковые приёмы, пока одному из них не наскучит это делать и он не оторвёт другому голову!».CraveOnline: Top 10 Goriest, Bloodiest, Nastiest Video Games of All Time В другом своём рейтинге CraveOnline поставил серию на второй место в списке лучших 2D файтингов всех времён.CraveOnline: Top Ten 2-D Fighters of all time Даже после закрытия Midway, серия не потеряла популярности. Новая часть игры МК (2011) продалась за несколько месяцев тиражом более 3 миллионов экземпляров, полностью покрыв расходы Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment на покупку всех активов Midway.http://www.gamespot.com/news/6328970/mortal-kombat-sales-close-to-3-million-report В опросе на GamePro в 2009 году, 21% проголосовавших назвал Mortal Kombat третьим в списке самых любимых файтингов. Первое и второй место заняли Street Fighter и Tekken. GameTrailers поставил серию на 9 место в списке 10 лучших файтинговых франчайзов.GameTrailers: Top 10 Fighting Games Franchises Также GameTrailers поставил Mortal Kombat на 7 место в списке самых кровавых игр всех времён.GameTrailers: Top ten bloodiest games of all time Фаталити из серии были показаны в выпуске ScrewAttack «Top 10 OMGWTF Moments» из-за соревнования, которое МК навязал Street Fighter II и популяризовал аркадные залы.GameTrailers: ScrewAttack Top 10 OMGWTF Moments В Книге Рекордов Гиннесса серии принадлежит 7 мировых рекордов. Среди этих рекордов значатся: «Самый успешный франчайз-файтинг», «Самая большая серия файтингов» и «Самый успешный музыкальный альбом основанный на серии игр».Guinness World Records in Leipzig Рекламные ролики игр серии также довольно часто подвергались критике. В 1993 году, во время слушаний Конгресса по насилию в видеоиграх, сенатор Джозеф Либерманн раскритиковал Sega за один из рекламных роликов, который по его мнению пропагандировал насилие. Этот ролик, описанный в Current Events (издание Weekly Reader) был описан следующим образом: "ТВ ролик показывает, как мальчик приобретает уважение среди своих друзей после того, как он выигрывает Mortal Kombat. В конце ролика мальчик зло переворачивает поднос с печеньем, которые дают ему его друзья, напуганные его боевыми способностями. Мальчик кричит в этот момент «Я сказал, я хочу (печенье) с шоколадной крошкой!!».Critics zap video games: senators urge government action to curb video-game violence Также критике подвергся и рекламный ролик MKSM, который назывался «Кровь на ковре», созданный лондонским агентством Maveruck Media. По словам The Register этот ролик был подвергнут жесточайшей критике Advertising Standards Authority, как клип, прославляющий насилие. Этот ролик был описан The Register так: «В этом ролике происходит совещание совета директоров по продажам. В начале ролика некий Мистер Линн, даёт инструкции двум людям начать драку. Удары приводят к тому, что во время одному из её участников протыкают руку ручкой, затем разбивают кружку воды о голову одному из менеджеров — после чего ему вырывают сердце. Мистер Линн завершает совещание, обезглавливая одного из менеджеров своей шляпой.»Mortal Kombat viral ad glorified violence, says ASA Результатом критики стало просьба ASA адресованная Midway «больше не повторять подобный подход и консультироваться перед созданием будущих рекламных роликов».Non-broadcast Adjudications Похожие игры Также, как в своё время популярность Street Fighter II привела к расцвету жанра файтингов и массовому клонированию SFII другими компаниями (которые копировали сюжет, управление, образы персонажей и прочее), так и популярность МК послужила для некоторых компаний толчком к созданию собственных файтингов, главной чертой, которых являлась высокий уровень насилия и жестокости. Поскольку на тот момент главной привлекательной чертой серии считалась именно её кровавость, то многие создатели таких «клонов МК» пытались переплюнуть оригинал и сделать свои игры ещё кровавее и жёстче, надеясь, что это произведёт впечатление на игроков и привлечёт их внимание. * Primal Rage использовала боевую систему, схожую с боевой системой МК, и в ней были добивающие приёмы похожие на Фаталити. Главным отличием этой серии от МК, являлось то, что вместо оцифрованных изображений актёров, в этой игре использовались оцифрованные модели динозавров и гигантских обезьян. * Дилогия Killer Instinct выпущенная совместными усилиями Nintendo, Rare и Midway, являлась, своего рода, попыткой Nintendo отогнать от себя имидж «детской» компании и получить прибыль, вписавшись в модную тенденцию, создав кровавый и жестокий файтинг. Игра использовала спрайты созданные с 3D моделей и псевдо 3D арены по которым можно было перемещаться во всех направлениях. В первой части были добивания аналогичные Фаталити и шуточное добивание Humilation, по смыслу схожее с шуточными добиваниями Френдшип и Бабалити из MKII и MK3. Хотя на самом деле игра была не очень кровавой и большая часть «дурной славы кровавого файтинга от Nintendo» была продуктом рекламной кампании, которой позиционировала KI, как очень жестокую игру не уступавшую в этом плане Mortal Kombat. * Рисованный файтинг Time Killers был создан Incredible Technologies и выпущен компанией Strata в начале 90-х. В игре были представлены бойцы из разных эпох и даже планет, начиная от пещерного человека и викинга и кончая космонавтом из будущего и насекомоподобным пришельцем. Каждый персонаж использовал в бою то или иное оружие, что делало игру похожей на 2D предка популярной серии 3D файтингов Soul Calibur. В этой игре, также как и в МК, во время боя из бойцов вылетала кровь и по окончании поединка противника можно было добить. В игре был секретный приём «мгновенное убийство», которое позволяло мгновенно убить противника в любой момент боя, даже в начале раунда. Также во время боя противнику можно было отрезать руки, в результате чего тот мог продолжать сражаться используя только ноги и голову. * Eternal Champions файтинг от Sega, выпущенный на Sega Genesis и Sega CD. Хотя игра использовала рисованную графику, по уровню жестокости добиваний она умудрилась превзойти даже MKII. Например, в одном из добиваний противника можно было насадить на деревянный кол отчего во все стороны начинала брызгать кровь, а из побеждённого врага вылетали внутренности. * BloodStorm игра от создателей Time Killers. Она использовала схожий геймплей с TK, но в ней была добавлена возможность отрубить противнику верхнюю часть туловища. Игра провалилась в аркадах. * Way of the Warrior ещё один ультра-жестокий файтинг, выпущенный для Panasonic 3DO студией Naughty Dog. * Tattoo Assassins — файтинг созданный компанией Data East. Игра была примечательна тем, что как и МК использовала оцифрованные спрайты, созданные с актёров, а автором сюжета игры, выступил один из сценаристов трилогии «Назад в Будущее» Боб Гейл. Data East явно пытались создать конкурента МК и посчитали, что лучший способ для того, чтобы повысить продажи своего файтинга - это сделать в игре столько добиваний сколько можно. В результате в игре более, чем 240 добиваний. Разработка игры была поручена отделу Data East, который занимался созданием автоматов для пинболла и никогда не занимался созданием видеоигр. Но работникам пообещали большое денежное вознаграждение и в результате они почти на протяжении 10 месяцев создавали игру. Хотя игра была в общем-то готова, она так никогда не была выпущена на аркадных автоматах и единственный способ поиграть в неё — это использовать эмулятор. Среди добиваний в игре были «оголение» противника и превращение в животное, напоминающие о Nudality, о котором долгое время ходили слухи среди фанатов МК и Анималити, которые были реализованы в третьей части сериала. Одним из самых странных добиваний в игре было Фаталити в котором у противника сзади вылетали тарелки с жареной индейкой, которые сбивали обоих бойцов с ног и начинали летать по экрану. * Street Fighter: The Movie — файтинг созданный Capcom и Incredible Technologies на основе фильма, который был создан на основе линейки рисованных файтингов Street Fighter. В отличие от остальных файтингов в серии, SFtM использовал оцифрованные изображения актёров, хотя добиваний в нём не было. Было выпущено две разных версии игры — в Американской управление и геймплей походили на МК, в японской — на Street Fighter II. * Blood Warrior — японский файтинг с оцифрованными актёрами, выпущенный в 1994 компаний Kaneko. * Survival Arts файтинг с оцифрованными спрайтами, созданный японской компанией Sammy. В игре также были добивающие приёмы. Интересные факты * Разработчики часто «появлялись» в играх серии. В Mortal Kombat 3, их фамилии видны на могилах кладбища, а также на станционных указателях на арене «Метро». Имя Нуб Сайбота является перевёрнутой анаграммой «Тобиас Бун». Также в первом Mortal Kombat головы разработчиков есть на шипах арены Яма. Наконец, стоит вспомнить знаменитое «Toasty!», и появляющегося Дэна Фордэна.﻿ Примечания }} Ссылки * Официальные сайты игр: ** [http://www.mkdeception.com Официальный сайт Mortal Kombat: Deception] ** [http://www.worldscollide.com Официальный сайт Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe] ** [http://www.themortalkombat.com/ Официальный сайт Mortal Kombat X] * Другие официальные сайты: ** Mortal Kombat: Conquest * Англоязычные неофициальные сайты: ** Mortal Kombat Online ** [http://trmk.org The Realm of Mortal Kombat (TRMK)] ** Mortal Kombat Pavilion ** Total Mortal Kombat ** Mortal Kombat Warehouse * Русскоязычные неофициальные сайты: ** Русский MK-сервер ** Mortal Kombat Universe ** Mortal Kombat Fan Portal ** MKedenia en:Mortal Kombat series Категория:Общие статьи